


Atrophy

by genevievedarcygranger



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Eddie Brock, Deep throat, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Fluff, Hozier References, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Mentions of Anne Weying - Freeform, Mentions of Mr. Belvedere, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Restraints, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut, Song: Sedated (Hozier), Stress Relief, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Throat Fucking, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, Xenophilia, mentions of Anne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Eddie is still trying to get used to having Venom around, but despite the company, he’s lonely. Venom shows him that they don’t have to be lonely when they are together.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, past Eddie Brock/Anne Weying
Comments: 16
Kudos: 589
Collections: Veddie





	Atrophy

Considering the situation, Eddie Brock was well adjusted. The situation was of course being bonded to an alien – a symbiote – that required Eddie to change his entire lifestyle. Of course, his previous lifestyle wasn't really much to begin with considering his apartment being pretty shitty and his bank account always being closer to zero than he was comfortable with.

And it was lonely before.

**_We aren't lonely, Eddie. Now we're always together._ **

Eddie scoffed, still not quite used to not having privacy with his own thoughts. As a reporter, it rubbed him especially the wrong way since he was used to nosing out other people's secrets rather than exposing any of his own. Rolling over on the lumpy couch where Eddie had just been lazing around, he spoke out loud to answer Venom, filling the silence of the apartment, "Yeah, but I can still be lonely, buddy."

 ** _How? I can talk more if you want._** Venom was eager to please. **_I thought you wanted me to be quiet._**

"Uh, I know you can't help but read my thoughts, but unless I'm talk to you, I'd prefer if you don't answer."

Eddie still felt like he was fumbling his way though talking to Venom. It wasn't like he could see any visual cues as to how Venom was feeling, at least not always though now and again he would show his face. But Venom had otherwise of expressing his feelings. For instance, now Eddie felt a little hollow, and it combined with his own feelings of guilt so that there was a rock in the pit of his stomach combined with such an emptiness.

"I'm sorry, Venom, but I'm just…still only human, you know?" Eddie rubbed at the back of his neck, partly from awkwardness and partly because his couch was so uncomfortable from where he was sprawled, wallowing in his loneliness.

 ** _Yes, you are human,_** Venom hummed, **_but WE are more than that. I can help you, be whatever you want._**

Even though he wasn't sure if Venom could sense his expression or feel them based on muscle movement, Eddie half-smiled up at the water stained ceiling. "Yeah, but there are some things about me that are still human. Remember the rules about hurting people?" He felt a little like he was talking to a child, but Venom was still very new to human culture. Apparently, he could look through his memories, but he could only know so much from that stilted point of view. "Well, I don't wanna hurt people because of empathy. That's a very human thing. Bad people don't really count. Loneliness is kind of like that. Humans mostly want to be around each other, or around their pets." Quickly, Eddie added, "But you're not like a pet to me. I don't mean it like that."

 ** _I know what loneliness is, Eddie._** Venom sounded like he was chiding him. Eddie learned very quickly that though Venom had toddler like tendencies with his quickness to anger and his low threshold for excitability, Venom did not like to be thought of as stupid. It was something he and Eddie had in common. **_We symbiotes get lonely much more easily than humans. We cannot live alone. We'll die._**

Unbidden, thoughts of Anne came to Eddie's mind. The memories of her were blurred, though, something that Eddie found more common nowadays when he tried to think about what life was like before Venom. It was like everything before was fuzzy around the edges, only strong impressions like emotions and sensory things standing out to him. With Anne, Eddie felt like she was someplace soft and warm…until one day she wasn't. It used to be that thinking about her, remembering their time together, brought him comfort but now it only frustrated him that he couldn't remember the way her hair smelled before she showered or the taste of her lip balm. And life without Anne and other kinds of human companionship led to other unique frustrations that Eddie still wasn't sure how to handle with Venom attached. Eddie hadn't even been able to have some alone time, and he'd only just gotten over being able to use the bathroom knowing Venom was there.

**_You wish to breed, Eddie? I wasn't aware we should be looking for a mate._ **

"No!" Eddie jerked up into a sitting position, voice sharp. "No, no, no. No babies or mates or whatever."

Venom sounded thoughtful when he replied. **_I am not jealous, Eddie. Nothing can come between us, we've proven that._**

Eddie didn't linger on how he felt content at that, and he wasn't sure if those feeling entirely originated with Venom or within himself. "Well, that's good, buddy. I like it being just us, too, it's just…I don't want a baby and I don't think I'm ready for any other commitments. It's more like…" Eddie wished he was better with words.

 ** _Not an offspring…_** Eddie felt like Venom was trying to read his thoughts now, making his presence more obvious as if that was his way of asking permission instead of forgiveness. So, Eddie took the shortcut and tried to channel his thoughts into something coherent and direct. **_No baby. No mate. Just baby-making. Mating._**

"Not baby-making! Like…just…ugh," Eddie dug the heels of his palms into his forehead.

 ** _Unsuccessfully breeding?_** Venom offered.

"Exactly!" Eddie stood up and began to pace. His feet automatically stepped around the trash that littered his floor, mostly candy bar wrappers and the occasional box of chocolate that he's been using to curb Venom's particular appetite. "Listen, it's like this. Humans have learned that having sex can just be for fun, there doesn't need to be any actual reproduction involved. It's a no strings attached kind of situation." He felt Venom recoil at the idea in his mind and Eddie switched gears. "We just like the feeling of sex. It's stress relief. Like when we're free, when we jump around from building to building and feel powerful. When we teach those bad guys not hurt people. It's a mutual exchange of power kind of thing."

 ** _Oh!_** This time Eddie felt that Venom was open to the idea. In fact, he seemed all too pleased. ** _Like your kiss with Anne? Those memories you were with her._** At the reminder of her, inside his chest Eddie's heart twanged, and then he felt Venom panic. **_I'm not doing that! I can fix you! No atrophy!_**

"Easy, easy, buddy," Eddie soothed, feeling his exhaustion and loneliness catch back up to him again. "I know that's not you. I still miss her sometimes. But uh, not really her. Just the companionship."

**_The fucking?_ **

He only had enough energy in him to huff a laugh. "Yeah, but not just that. It was a partnership. I did things for her. She did things for me. We cared about each other."

 ** _Like we do,_** Venom reminded him.

This time Eddie did manage a half-smile. "Yeah, buddy." He lowered himself back onto the couch, allowing himself to sink into the lumpy cushions and ignore the creak of the rusted springs.

 ** _You're stressed._** Venom was not asking. **_You still feel lonely even with me. I haven't been taking care of you like I should._**

Not knowing where this was going, Eddie didn't take what Venom said seriously. "What are you talking about, Venom? It's not something you have to worry about."

 ** _But I do,_** Venom insisted. I made you a promise. **_As long as there is an us, I can fix you. Take away your pain. Make you strong._** **_Whole._**

"Yeah, all that stuff, on a physical level," Eddie stressed, staring off into the middle distance with a furrow in his brow.

A thin string of something that looked like black tar started to emerge from the exposed skin of Eddie's chest, just over the top of his V-neck. He was barely conscious of the sensation anymore, associating it with the feeling of peeling back a piece of surgical tape, growing accustomed to the feeling with its frequency. Venom materialized his face for Eddie's benefit, and while at first Eddie used to flinch away, now he had come to see that face as his own. Like looking into a mirror. **_Your needs are physical, Eddie. You want to feel good._**

Lifting his hand from the couch, Eddie ghosted his fingertips along Venom's floating face. He felt a little thicker than water and suspiciously slick and smooth like lube. It was a curious texture that made Eddie only want to play with Venom, to stroke him a little firmer in a gesture that was reminiscent of how Mr. Belvedere liked his scratches. "I do, but it's not a big deal, buddy," Eddie gently explained. "It's not like I'll die if I don't jack off."

Venom frowned at him and then butted his head against Eddie's hand, pushing it out of the way. Eddie had to look down, chin nearly touching his chest, to stare Venom in the eye. **_It is a big deal, Eddie,_** Venom insisted. **_I want to take care of you. Let me do this for you._**

"Do you what for me?"

Instead of answering, Venom slipped away, burrowing himself back under Eddie's skin. Eddie could always tell just how deeply Venom ascribed himself to his DNA based on how hot he got. Right now, it felt like Venom was deep inside of him, low in his gut as if Eddie just guzzled a gallon of ice water. He enjoyed the cool sensation Venom offered, especially since his air conditioner has been broken for a good three months. That glacier feeling in his gut, though, moved lower spreading over his pelvis, and Eddie shifted his feet anxiously as something that felt like mysteriously like ice cubes started teasing circles over his inner thighs. A sweat broke out on Eddie's forehead, and he made a small, high-pitched noise of confusion in his throat as his dick twitched in interest.

Then Eddie felt what he did when Venom would take over, coating his body protectively like a more flexible, rubbery version of enamel, as his human body was a fragile, precious thing. "What- what are you doing, Venom?" His fingers were clumsy from his nerves as he rucked his shirt up under his armpits and started fumbling with the button and zipper of his jeans.

**_Fucking you._ **

By the time Eddie pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees, he didn't have to ask how Venom planned to do that. He watched Venom's onyx flesh seep from his pores like a cold sweat, collecting just below his navel before crawling along his skin to encircle his cock until it looked like he slid on a black condom. His dick was completely hard by now, and Venom felt…perfect.

It was nothing like Eddie ever felt before. With all his previous partners, be it their mouths or elsewhere, it was always hot. With Venom, it was like a cooling balm, the foreign sensation heightening the feelings. The pressure he was applying was perfectly tight, sealed like vacuum, and it was infinitely more wet.

At rapt attention, Eddie watched with his jaw hanging wide open as Venom manipulated his cock, squeezing him and moving himself up and down like while maintaining his vice grip. A broken moan ripped through the air, and Eddie was only distantly aware that it was his own voice. His ability to think was severely lessened as all Eddie could focus on were the sensitive nerve endings on his dick as Venom coaxed a fire at the base of his spine in no time at all. Already, Eddie was having to fight back his orgasm as he enjoyed Venom's movements.

Though Venom was obviously occupied, he didn't need a mouth to speak. **_Don't we feel so good together, Eddie? We're good together like this. You've never felt as good as this, have you?_**

"Oh god," Eddie gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His head dropped to the back of the couch as he lost himself to it all. He could feel Venom whispering to him, like a pleasant buzz when he drank, like a tickle in his ear that made him want to turn it all off and give in.

 ** _That's it._** Venom's sibilant voice thrummed through his body alongside the adrenaline in his veins, all of his blood rushing to dick. **_Let go, Eddie._**

A sharp cry rang off the walls of his apartment, and Eddie didn't even think about what his neighbors must have heard. His release ripped through his body like a lightning bolt, cleaving him neatly in two down the middle as he released into Venom. Eddie's eyes had squeezed shut as he came, but if they were open, they would've watched how his cock had rippled, how Venom inflated with the added moisture then reabsorbed it into himself until streaks of white were threaded and veined through his inky black skin before immediately fading again.

As Eddie melted into the couch, attempting to catch his breath, he vaguely registered that Venom loosened the grip he had on his cock. Still, even after his orgasm, his cock was still hard, twitching and eager. **_You taste so good, Eddie. I like it._** Venom purred; **_I want more._**

"I…I don't know if I can, but I'm hard," Eddie's thoughts were sluggish, trying to comprehend what just happened. "It usually takes me a lot longer to recover."

 ** _Eddie…_** And somehow Eddie knew that Venom was grinning at him in his own way somehow. **_You forget, Eddie. We're stronger together. Like this, when it's us, we can do this whenever you want. We can do this as much as you like. We're better together._**

That combined with the twisting vice at his cock working him up again, Eddie felt compelled to agree. All of his feelings were heightened, sharper than before and at the very forefront of his mind. There wasn't any capacity within left to even think about anything else other than what was happening to his body. Later he would suppose that it had to do with Venom acting as a sort of feedback loop. Venom loved when he was happy, relished in his emotions and drowned in them. Connecting as deeply as they were like this on a molecular level, it was like everything was dialed up to the maximum, Eddie unable to distinguish his pleasure from Venom's. And he didn't want to.

With Venom wrapped around his cock, any feelings of loneliness were effectively chased away and replaced by completeness. Eddie felt impossibly full, content, lax. As he writhed on his couch, his hands playing with his nipples until they resembled stiff peaks, Eddie threw himself completely into the passion with Venom.

Long and loud, Eddie allowing his voice to carry through the paper-thin walls of the apartment, and he could tell that Venom liked that. He knew that Venom hated that he had to hide, but in the apartment and under the cover of night, they could be themselves. Venom wanted more, though. Eddie knew that Venom wanted everyone to know that he wasn't just Eddie, but now he realized that what Venom wanted wasn't just simple freedom. Venom was possessive. He wanted everyone to know that Eddie belonged to Venom, that he was his precious little thing.

The realization left Eddie breathless, another broken moan punched from his lungs as Venom started getting greedier for his body. They were fucking, but Venom was doing a little bit more of the work as he forced Eddie's arms to drop down beside him on the couch. Shackles of Venom's black, amorphous body wrapped around his wrist before lacing between Eddie's fingers, giving him something to squeeze as he bucked up until the black maw coating every inch of his dick. Little black tentacles started flicking and twisting at Eddie's nipples now, teasing him just right but deliberately not giving him enough to put him back over that edge again.

"Please," Eddie started to beg, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling across his cheeks.

Something that felt suspiciously like a tongue started licking away the tears as fast as they came. Eddie opened his mouth, flicking his tongue over his lips in a silent request for more. Knowing exactly what Eddie wanted before he could even think it, Venom seeped some of himself into Eddie's mouth, wrapping around his tongue.

Venom tasted a little bit like come, but also like nothing at all. Eddie half expected Venom to taste like mint and chocolate, mint because he was so cool temperature-wise and chocolate because of how much he consumed it. Instead, Eddie didn't concentrate on taste so much as he concentrated on texture, on how smooth and wet the glide was as he tongued at Venom's black mass.

 ** _MINE._** Venom was so loud, that Eddie was sure that Venom wasn't aware of just how much he was sharing his thoughts with Eddie. **_MINE MINE MINE._**

Suddenly, the thick tentacle in Eddie's mouth swelled up and pushed deeper, the tip easing down beyond his uvula. Eddie trusted Venom too much to be alarmed, relying on how he knew that Venom wouldn't intentionally hurt him and if anything happened, he would immediately stop. In fact, feeling the tentacle go deeper only made Eddie's dick throb harder, imagining where else he might feel Venom.

The moment he dared to visualize it, Venom was already there, dripping down the crack of his ass like a dollop of lube. He trickled deeper inside, wiggling between his ass cheeks until he was just a whisper against his hole. Eddie moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, the sound only slightly muffled, and his hole fluttered in excitement. That was all the permission Venom needed before he was easing his way inside, just a thin, trembling mass at first, more liquid than solid. Venom was giving him time to adjust to the feeling, and while it was a lot different than anything else Eddie has had inside of him before, it was still very much welcomed.

Slowly, Venom started to swell inside of his hole, growing bigger and firmer until Eddie groaned a little with discomfort at the size. Venom stopped growing and just pulsed for a minute, still continuing to stimulate Eddie elsewhere on his body, around the tender skin of his wrists and inside his mouth, licking up Eddie's tears on his cheeks, swirling in hypnotic circles around his nipples, and of course sucking his dick greedily.

He didn't move until Eddie moaned again, pushing himself down in a feeble attempt to get some friction. Then Venom was pushing against the walls of Eddie's hole, searching out that one spot that Eddie was thinking of… When Venom found it, the change in Eddie's body was instantaneous. Despite how cool the sensation of Venom against his skin was, the brush against his prostate was like lighting a fuse inside of him. Eagerly, Venom repeated the motion again and again, stoking the flame inside of Eddie until he was ready to explode – and he did.

This time when Eddie climaxed, he felt like he was being remade into something new. Venom was rewriting his entire DNA again until all Eddie knew was pleasure and Venom, both of them conflated with each other. He was shaking when he came to, only distantly aware that he had blacked out with the force of his release.

Venom had eased away from his most sensitive areas, instead draping his body across himself like a heavy blanket. He was nuzzling at him, moving against him as if trying to calm his pounding heart, nestled between Eddie's shirt that was soaked from his sweat and his chest. From their connection, Eddie was able to hear that Venom was making soft noises, not really shaping words so much as voicing his own happiness. Again, Eddie was reminded of Mr. Belvedere and his purring.

"What…what happened to going as much as we want?" Eddie asked, slurring the words since the tip of his tongue and his lips felt numb from the task of speaking.

**_I didn't want to overwhelm you the first time. We can try again later once you rest. You're tired, Eddie._ **

"I am, but it's a good tired. I feel good, a little sore, but if we do this more often, that won't be a problem." Eddie wrapped his arms around himself, as if he could hug Venom to him impossibly closer than he already was. "Thank you."

**_You don't have to thank me, Eddie. I just want to take care of you._ **

"You take care of us both."

The acknowledgement of themselves as a unit sent pleasure shivers through Eddie's body like the aftershocks of an orgasm. Venom didn't have to say anything.

"I'm going to take a nap right here, but then when I wake up, we're going to get some food and a shit-ton of water before we try something like that again."

**_Anything you want, Eddie. I will always be here with you._ **

And Eddie knew that that was the truth.


End file.
